


High Class Art

by Mizuni_sama



Category: The Chronicles of Riddick Series
Genre: Dubious Consent, He doesn't care which one, Lord Marshal Riddick, Multi, No Dame Vaako Bashing, Riddick wants a Vaako, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 05:50:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7422334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mizuni_sama/pseuds/Mizuni_sama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Riddick summons Vaako and his wife to entertain him for a night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	High Class Art

They were getting better at pretending he wasn’t there. Riddick wasn’t sure if he liked that or not. The ease of movement, the careless unrestrained little sounds, an intimate look that no one else had probably ever seen from them were all reasons to let their tension subside. At the same time, this was a power trip on his part and it was rather meaningless when they forgot they were currently fucking each other for his enjoyment and not their own.  
Not that he wasn’t enjoying himself. The concubine currently struggling to swallow his dick was seeing to that. She was a new convert, still had the sun’s touch in her skin, and he was probably the only man she had ever. Made her a lousy cocksucker, but after a lifetime of jaded, almost mechanical suck-offs in alleys and dark corners it was more endearing than annoying. Besides, her mouth wasn’t supposed to be the foreplay here.  
Lord and Dame Vaako, or Siberius and Andromeda as he liked to think of them, were here for that purpose. That was why they were in his room, on his bed, tangled in his sheets as he watched from his strategically placed chair with his concubine the only thing keeping him from getting up and stealing one of them. Which one he wasn’t entirely certain.  
They were both the epitome of sex for their respective genders in his eyes. Andromeda, a soft and sensual tease, beautiful and confident in it. Siberius, hard and dominating, he made love like it was a battle to be won. Stick them together and it was the best fuck show he had ever seen, and given his life in the military and the penal system he had seen more than his fair share of smut even if he hadn’t had the opportunity (very often) to experience it firsthand.  
There was nothing smutty about this though, in Riddick’s opinion. This was high class art. Siberius’ mouth buried between his wife’s legs, making her arch and twist and writhe was a study in form and lines. A parabola had never looked so beautiful. Suddenly, she gave a little jolt, the tiniest cry, and Riddick felt his cock twitch reflexively, and the concubine at his shaft gave a startled little sound of her own.  
Husband and wife tensed, reminded once again that although they couldn’t see them in the pitch darkness of the room, they were not alone there. Riddick smirked as Vaako buttocks tense. That’s right Siberius, you know exactly how vulnerable you are in that position, don’t you? What sort of temptation you present.  
“Keep going,” he commanded quietly, keeping his voice low and dangerous. “Mount her.”  
They seemed to take some reassurance that he was still on the other side of the room, but the performance anxiety was back much to Riddick’s irritation. To distract himself, he pulled the concubine off of him and stood her up.  
“I-I’m so-“ she stuttered then gasped when he took her breast into his mouth and slid his fingers between her legs. She was wet, but not as wet as he had hoped, and he purposefully rubbed against her clit with a calloused finger. Pretty little virgin that she was, he had her trembling and weeping in his grasp in seconds. Ah, the perks of being the big man for once. He was starting to see how it could turn a guy into such an unrepentant asshole.  
He pulled his mouth from her tit to look over her shoulder at how his ‘friends’ were doing. Vaako wasn’t unaffected by what he was hearing, fully erect, he took his dame by her hips and slid her across the bed and onto his cock. The sight of Andromeda’s toes curling almost made Riddick laugh. Instead, he pulled his fingers out from his own woman, placed his hands on her buttocks, and lifted her just enough to slide his cock inside her.  
She was a lot less happy about this than the fingers. Even dripping wet, she was still a virgin and he was not the easiest man to accommodate for a first time. She didn’t shriek, thank the underverse, but undulated somewhere between a pained yelp and a whimper, then an unhappy moan.  
Riddick thought it was damn sexy. Apparently, so did Vaako, because he had paused and turned his head to listen. He thrust slowly, deeply, earning another pained moan. Vaako made his first thrust as well. The faint little sounds his dame made were considerably happier, but barely audible over the concubine’s sweet misery. The smell of her blood was starting to mingle with the scent of sex, heightening Riddick’s arousal. He started to thrust faster, listening with a feral enjoyment as his partner’s cries undulated in time with his movements.  
It took him a minute or to two to realized that Vaako was keeping pace with him. Curious, he slowed down just a bit, and felt a flush of excitement when the other man began to slow as well. His commander was so focused on him he was falling in sync without even realizing it. Oh, he could have fun with this.  
Another night.  
Right now all he wanted was to break his little filly in, and if he was going to do it properly, he needed his bed back. Carefully, he pulled out of the concubine, who whimpered softly as the head of his prick spread her uncomfortably wide. She sagged weakly in his arms.  
“Hold on a minute, princess. Gonna make you a little more comfortable.”  
She clung to him as he all but carried her to the center of the room and laid her on the bed, startling the two occupants. They both froze, turning their wide unseeing eyes directly at them. He was very tempted to lean in and kiss one of them, just to see what would happen. Another time. Instead he slid himself back into the former virgin, watching with amusement as her toes curled just like Andromeda’s had only a few minutes before.  
“Did I say you could stop?” he warned them, before plowing into his own partner. It took a minute, but eventually Vaako was taking the Lord Marshal’s lead, picking up the pace until his wife was crying as frantically as the other woman lying beside her. At some point, Andromeda brushed the concubine’s arm, and in a moment of ecstasy seized it and wouldn’t let go, no matter how much the other woman thrashed. It was the sexiest goddamn thing Riddick had ever seen.  
Vaako, who was truly turning out to be a man after his own cold dead heart, came with a cry that sounded like someone had shived him in the back and still managed to make it sound erotic as hell, shoving himself as deep into his wife as he could. At last, the dame released the other woman’s arm to reach up for her husband, and he sank into her arms so slowly it was like watching them move underwater. The only movement out of them after that was the rise and fall from their breathing and post-coital twitchiness in their thighs.  
Riddick came shortly after with a growl and grunt, and three shallow thrust to let the concubine’s tight womb milk the last of his seed. She lay spread out beneath him, trembling, and shimmering with sweat, a hand reaching between her legs to explore the wet hardness still buried inside her. Beautiful.  
The second time he pulled out was easier on her. He settled himself on his back between her and his companions, curling her up against him. If Vaako wasn’t careful about which direction he moved off his wife, he’d be curling up beside Riddick as well.  
He enjoyed several long minutes in post-coital relaxation, soaking up the warmth of several bodies around him and the scent of their coupling. Vaako, predictably, had to be an uptight little prick.  
“Are we done, my lord?”  
“Why Siberius,” Riddick mocked, watching as the other predictably flinched at the use of his first name. It was an intimacy reserved almost exclusively for lovers. “One would think you didn’t like me anymore.”  
Not that you ever did, you naughty little back stabber you.  
Vaako obviously didn’t see the humor or simply chose to ignore it.  
“We pass Anunzabatel tomorrow. You should get plenty of rest before then.”  
Anunzabatel was one of thirty seven planets leading to what Riddick described as ‘the back door to the Underverse’. Riddick, having explored the Underverse as Lord Marshal alone for half a year (longer than any known Lord Marshal before him), had returned to take them there. It would be twenty years, through uninhabited space, but that was a hell of a lot less time and energy spent than trying to wipe out all life in the universe.  
It was also twenty years wondering if and when Riddick was finally just going to kill them.  
Or fuck them.  
Or both.  
“Then shut up and go to sleep.”  
Vaako was going to try to talk his way out of it, evade a situation that seemed to be creeping closer with every one of these night-time summons. But you didn’t argue with the Lord Marshal. It was something Riddick established early on in his reign. Disagree all you want, but don’t fucking argue. Luckily, his wife was there to save him from the blunder.  
“Our Lord is being generous, husband,” she said, and as sweet as she made it sound there was a warning in the undertone no one missed. “Make yourself comfortable.”  
Andromeda was a shrewd woman. She understood subtleties and subtext, and though it would surprise most Riddick used both. Vaako, bless his shriveled heart, was a jarhead and missed it more often than not. He had the sense to follow his wife’s instructions at least.  
Clearly unhappy, he rolled off her and away from Riddick, pulling her on top of him. It wasn’t their usual sleeping position. Normally, he would sleep on his side, his dame curled safely against his chest. If he did that here he would leave both their backsides to the Lord Marshal. He was getting paranoid. Riddick could respect that in a man. Even if it was a pointless gesture. If had wanted one of them right then, he would have taken them.  
But he would wait. He wasn’t done stalking them yet. Antagonizing them was simply too much fun. The longer he dragged it out the more likely one or both of them would turn on him, like cornered beasts, and then he would stake his claim, break them down once and for all, shatter them into a thousand pieces… and watch them put themselves back together.  
They would too. They were survivors. They were like him. They had their pride and their violence and their skills.  
More than that they had their will to live.


End file.
